Our 14th Day
by The Fallen Kuriboh
Summary: 14 Februari, KyouTen's valentine. 14 Maret, TakuRan's white day. 14 April, MasaHika's black day. 14 Mei, HakuShuu's rose day. four love, four drabble.


**Our 14th Day**

**By The Fallen Kuriboh**

**Inazuma Eleven GO! © Level 5**

**Pairing(S):**

**KyouTen**

**TakuRan**

**MasaHika**

**HakuShuu**

**Happy reading!**

**Valentines Day**

14 Februari, di mana tahun ini pada sorenya terasa biasa saja. Hanya ada jalanan sepi, Tenma, dan Kyousuke. Berjalan beriringan berdua untuk menuju ke Inazuma _hospital_. Ini memang sudah menjadi rutinitas dua insan tersebut. Setiap sepulang sekolah mereka akan menjenguk Yuuichi-_niisan_, dan sekalian menjenguk Taiyou juga.

Suasanana jalanan terlihat sunyi, begitu pula dengan kedua insan yang masih saling membisu tersebut. Entah kenapa hari ini Tenma tidak banyak bicara. Kyousuke sendiri heran, sejak pagi Tenma selalu bersama mengekor pada dirinya. Tapi anehnya sang pemuda domba itu tidak banyak berkata apalagi bercanda di hari ini. Ditambah Kyousuke menyadari bahwa wajah Tenma terlihat seolah sedang berpikir keras. Ah, kira-kira apa yang sedang dipikirkan Tenma ya?

'Huh, apa yang harus kulakukan? Kalau aku diam saja, rencana ini tidak akan berhasil!' batin Tenma. Ah, sepertinya sang pemuda bermata biru ini memang merencanakan sesuatu.

'Yosh! Aku akan melakukannya!' batin Tenma berapi-api. Bahkan kini ia menatap Kyousuke dengan tajam dan penuh ambisi. Membuat sang partner yang lebih tinggi darinya itu _sweatdrop_ sendiri. Sungguh, Kyousuke bahkan tidak berani menatap balik sosok Tenma yang ada di sampingnya. Ia hanya terus menatap lurus ke depan sambil sedikit berkeringat dingin.

"_Nee_, Tsurugi." Ini dia, ucapan pemecah hening dari Tenma yang kita tunggu-tunggu.

"Hm?" jawab Tsurugi, masih tak memalingkan wajahnya.

"Huruf pertama dalam alfabet itu huruf apa?" tanya Tenma, berusaha memasang senyuman semanis mungkin agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan. Gagal sih, dari senyumannya itu jelas terlihat kalau Tenma menyembunyikan sesuatu yang iya-iya.

"Huruf A kan?" jawab Kyousuke, kali ini ia menatap Tenma dengan tatapan datar.

'Siaaaal! Mulutnya kurang lebar, kurang lebar Tsurugiii!' rutuk Tenma dalam hati. Ah, memangnya kenapa juga ia menginginkan Kyousuke untuk membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar?

Kemudian suasana kembali bisu. Tenma masih dengan pikirannya, dan Kyousuke masih dengan kecurigaannya. Satu menit berlalu hingga akhirnya Tenma mendapatkan sebuah ide cemerlang.

"Ah! Iya juga!" teriak Tenma, langkahnya terhenti. Hal itu membuat Kyousuke turut menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Tenma.

"Anak ini kenapa sih...?" gumam Kyousuke, terheran-heran melihat Tenma.

"Tsurugi, Tsurugi!" panggil Tenma, penuh dengan ekspresi penuh binar di wajahnya.

"A, apa?" jawab Kyousuke, _sweatdrop_. Entah karena apa. Mungkin karena tingkah aneh Tenma, atau mungkin justru karena keimutannya?

"Nyanyikan nada A _mayor _dalam delapan ketukan!" perintah Tenma. UWAT?

"...kenapa—"

"Sudah nyanyikan saja!" sergah Tenma. Kyousuke sendiri cukup terkejut atas bersikukuhnya Tenma akan hal gaje ini.

"Ba, baiklah..." Sebenarnya bukan 'Kyousuke' banget bila ia harus menuruti perintah seseorang, apalagi perintahnya tidak masuk akal. Ah, tapi apa boleh buat. Ini kan demi Tenma tercinta~ (?)

"Aaaa—" Mau tak mau, Kyousuke terpaksa menyanyi juga. Bagus! Ini dia kesempatan emas bagi Tenma!

GO TENMA! /alayalay

"—aaahmp?" Kyousuke, berhenti bersuara ketika merasakan ada sesuatu yang masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Sebuah bongkahan manis dengan rasa dan aroma yang khas. Apakah ini cokelat? Ah, sebentar dulu. Jangan bicara, mari nikmati penganan itu dengan baik. Kulum, biarkan ia lumer dalam rongga mulutmu, dan—

Satu kejutan lagi dari Tenma. Belum habis cokelat itu dalam mulutnya, bibirnya kembali mendapat sentuhan. Kali ini dari bibir lain, bibir Tenma.

"Ten—nnh!" Kyousuke mengerang tertahan tatkala tindakan protesnya tidak dihiraukan oleh Tenma. Sang angin _zephyr_ itu justru memanfaatkan intrupsi itu untuk memasukkan lidahnya dalam rongga mulut Kyousuke, turut melumat cokelat yang masih tersisa di dalamnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Tenma mendorong tubuh Kyousuke hingga akhirnya punggung sang mantan SEED tersebut bersandar pada salah satu dinding rumah pinggir jalan. Kyousuke yang mulai berdaptasi dengan ciuman itu kini memeluk longgar pinggang Tenma, sementara tangan Tenma mulai melingkar di leher Kyousuke, berusaha memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Dan adegan ciuman yang panas tapi manis itu berlangsung selama beberapa menit. Dengan sedikit erangan dan desahan yang agaknya tidak baik bagi pendengaran beberapa kucing yang sempat melintas di sana. Untungnya jalanan ini kini sepi akan manusia. Kalau tidak, _well_... entah akan jadi apa.

Satu menit lagi berlalu sebelum akhirnya ciuman itu terputus. Kyousuke menelan sisa cokelat di rongga mulutnya sebelum kemudian kembali terengah-engah karena kekurangan oksigen, sama halnya dengan Tenma yang napasnya memburu, sambil berusaha mengelap sudut bibirnya dari sedikit lelehan cokelat yang mengalir ke mulutnya.

"Kau ini... apa-apaan sih." protes Kyousuke, masih menyandarkan kegalauan hatinya pada dinding terdekat. Sebelah lengannya menutupi wajahnya yang sepertinya memerah padam.

"Tsurugi, hari ini hari _valentine _lho. Sepertinya kau memang lupa," ujar Tenma dengan tatapan polos yang sangat uh, manis sekali.

"Itu tadi sebagian dari hadiahku!" Kemudian Tenma mengeluarkan sekotak cokelat dari tasnya.

"_Happy valentine_, Tsurugi!" ujar Tenma sembari tersenyum manis. Kyousuke menerima sekotak cokelat yang isinya terdiri dari berbagai bentuk potongan cokelat ukuran sesuap seperti yang ia makan tadi. Diamatinya sebentar potongan cokelat itu, dan kemudian Kyousuke tersenyum nista. Sungguh, senyuman itu sangat nista sekali.

"_Happy valentine too_, Tenma. Tapi aku tidak bisa memaafkanku karena kau telah merebut ciuman pertamaku dan berani-beraninya mendominasiku. Jadi..." Kyousuke menyeringai, kini berganti posisi menjadi menghimpit Tenma ke tembok yang sedari tadi ia sandari. Diangkatnya dagu Tenma, untuk menatap kedua biru yang baginya terlihat sangat indah itu.

"Kau harus menginap di rumahku malam ini. Aku baru saja mendapatkan ide-ide lain untuk menghabiskan potongan cokelat ini, bersama." Kyousuke kembali tersenyum nista pada Tenma. Membuat sang anak domba tiada berdosa itu mulai berkeringat dingin.

"M, maksudmu?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Kyousuke mengecup sekilas kelopak mata Tenma sebelum akhirnya kembali berjalan.

"Ta, tapi Tsurugi—"

"Kenapa kau berjalan ke arah sana? Tadinya kita kan mau menjenguk Yuuichi-_niisan_ dan Taiyou?"

Ah, lihatlah itu. Teryata Kyousuke sampai salah mengambil arah berjalan.

Dan Kyousuke _jawdrop_ di tempat. Hampir saja ia melupakan tujuan awal mereka karena terbawa oleh pikiran bejatnya.

Apapun yang akan terjadi, mari kita doakan agar Tenma masih baik-baik saja pada keesokan harinya.

**White Day**

'_Hari itu, ada sebuah pesta...'_

'_Pesta elegan yang begitu meriah dengan berbagai tamu istimewa yang diundang...'_

'_Dengan jamuan spesial dan alunan musik yang indah...'_

'_Kemudian untuk pertama kalinya telinga ini mendengar suara dentingan piano...'_

'_Ah, tidakkah itu nada yang indah? Siapa yang memainkan harmoni secantik ini?'_

'_Ternyata ia sama sepertiku. Wow, aku tak menyangka...'_

'_Aku ingin tahu, kira-kira siapa namanya?'_

'_Shi... Taku... to...'_

"..."

"...Rasanya aku baru saja bermimpi tentang nostalgia masa lalu," gumam Kirino Ranmaru yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Pemuda cantik berambut merah jambu itu mengusap matanya sesaat, kemudian membuka jendelanya

Ranmaru, segera beranjak ke kamar mandi. Membersihkan diri dan menata rambut panjangnya. Ah, sungguh rambut panjang yang dapat membuat semua orang iri berat. Ditatanya rambut itu menjadi dua belahan yang kemudian ia kuncir di bawah seperti biasanya. Kemudian ia memakai seragamnya dan memanggul tasnya.

Hari ini baru saja dimulai.

"Eh? Shindou? Hari ini aku tidak melihatnya," ujar Hayami ketika ia mendapati Ranmaru yang bertanya padanya.

"Hmm, ini aneh. Tadi pagi juga waktu kujemput di rumahnya katanya ia sudah berangkat ke sekolah,' gumam Ranmaru.

Kemudian pemuda berambut merah jambu itu berjalan menyusuri hampir seluruh sekolah hanya untuk mencari sosok kapten Raimon yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya tersebut. (Loh iya, kekasih)

Namun nihil. Berjam-jam waktu ia habiskan dan masih saja ia tak mendapati sosok Shindou Takuto di manapun. Aneh sekali, tumben-tumbennya selama seharian ini ia tidak bersama Takuto sama sekali. Setelah bertahun-tahun yang mereka jalani bersama.

Ah, ia kesepian.

Kaki-kaki yang kehilangan asa itu hanya berjalan acak, seolah menelusuri sebuah jalanan setapak yang tak tampak oleh mata. Ranmaru hanya melangkah tak pasti sambil melamunkan berbagai macam hal. Ah, bukan berbagai macam, ia hanya memikirkan satu objek.

'Shindou...'

'Ting'

Kedua bola emerald Ranmaru melebar ketika telinganya menangkap sebuah bunyi dentingan piano. Sebuah nada yang sangat familiar bagi telinganya. Sebuah nada yang membawa nostalgia dalam hatinya. Sebuah nada yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan sepanjang hidupnya. Sebuah anda yang akan membawanya kepada—

"Shindou!"

—sosok yang paling ingin ia temui.

"Hai, Kirino. Akhirnya kau menemukanku juga." sapa Takuto sembari tersenyum lembut pada sahabat merangkap kekasihnya tersebut. Disambutnya tangan lembut sang pujaan hati, kemudian ia tuntun menuju sebuah _grand piano_ yang tadinya ia mainkan.

Ranmaru duduk di sebelah Takuto, bertanya-tanya ketika sang pemuda berambut cokelat memberinya sebuah partitur lagu.

"_Ashita no Field_," Judul lagu tersebut.

"Lagu baru, Shindou?" tanya Ranmaru. Tatapannya seolah bertanya 'untuk apa' pada sosok maestro muda tersebut.

Menanggapi pertanyaan pemuda merah jambu, Takuto hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Kemudian jemari terlatih itu mendentingkan sebuah nada yang menjadi awal keajaiban mereka. Sebuah lagu yang indah, dengan nada-nada yang ajaib. Mendorong Ranmaru untuk turut menyanyikan lagu tersebut. Bahkan jika ia baru saja mendengarnya seperti sekarang. Lagu ini seolah tersengar familiar di telignanya.

Di hatinya.

Hening. Nada terakhir telah dimainkan sebagai penutupnya. Dua insan tersebut saling berpandangan dalam keabadian kilas mereka. Harmoni lembut yang berlalu begitu singkat, namun terasa begitu lama.

"_Happy white day_, Kirino. Ini adalah hadiah dariku," ucap Takuto sembari mengecup singkat kening Ranmaru. Membuat pipi sang pemuda bersurai merah jambu itu bersemu menyerupai warna rambutnya.

"Terima kasih karena selama ini kau terus mendampingiku dalam suka dan duka, tawa dan tangis, kalah dan menang. Aku bersyukur karena kita bertemu." Takuto, kini mengecup lembut pungung tangan Ranmaru sebagai perwujudan atas ekspresi cintanya.

"Um... aku, aku juga..." gumam Ranmaru, memalingkan wajahnya yang kini kemerahan. "Ngomong-ngomong, lagu ini bagus sekali."

"Sebenarnya lagu itu lama kubuat sih, mau kuhadiahkan padamu tapi aku selalu bingung sendiri," sahut Takuto sembari menekan lembut sebuah _tuts_ pianonya. Ah, rupanya sang maestro muda itu salah tingkah.

"Terima kasih, Shindou." Ucap Ranmaru sembari tersenyum tulus pada sosok Shindou Takuto. Dalam hati berdoa semoga momentum ini tak akan pernah mereka lupakan selamanya.

"_Happy white day too_, Shindou."

Tak ada hal yang lebih pantas mereka ekspresikan kecuali ucapan 'terima kasih' dan 'aku bersyukur karena kita bertemu' dalam hari putih semurni hati mereka ini.

**Black Day**

Hari ini tanggal 14 April. Dan Kageyama Hikaru, kini berdiri terpaku tepat di depan air mancur sebuah taman. Wajahnya tersenyum kaku, membuat beberapa manusia yang melintas ikut menjadi galau setelah melihat ekspresi aneh pada wajah imutnya.

Dipikir-pikir, mengapa pula keponakan dari Kageyama Reiji itu bisa nyasar dan membatu sendirian di tempat umum nan ramai seperti ini? Kurang lebih begini ceritanya...

(FLASHBACK)

13 April, sehari yang lalu...

Senja telah tiba, matahari segera bersiap untuk turun dari tahtanya. Memberikan kekuasaan pada sang ratu bulan tercinta. Langit yang terlihat jingga kemerahan, siap untuk menggelap hingga menjadi malam. Inilah tanda usainya eskul sepak bola Raimon.

Hikaru, seperti biasa, bersiap untuk pulang. Mengepak barang-barangnya dan beranjak ke luar dari ruang klub. Ditatapnya langit senja yang membuatnya menjadi ingin makan telur mata sapi itu. Ah, satu lagi hari yang damai berlalu.

Paling tidak begitu, sebelum sebuah jaring nelayan menjebak ikan kecil yang tadinya siap berenang bebas menuju kampung halaman itu.

"Hikaruu~" Suara itu, nada santai itu. Ah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Masaki.

"Hee? _Doushite_, Kariya-_kun_?" tanya Hikaru, merasa sedikit janggal dengan _tone_ suara Masaki. Entah kenapa nada suaranya jadi terdengar lebih mencurigakan dari biasanya.

"Kau tahu besok itu hari apa?" tanya Masaki, terdengar seperti sebuah tebak-tebakan di telinga Hiakru.

"Besok... hari Sabtu?"

"Salah. Ini berhubungan dengan tanggal," jawab Masaki, untuk sekian kalinya menyeringai penuh kecurigaan.

"Uh, besok tanggal 14 kalau tidak salah?" tebak Hikaru. Voila! Sebuah _jackpot_ besar bagi Masaki.

"BINGO! Dan itu artinya, besok adalah _Black Day_! Kau tahu kan apa itu _Black Day_?" ujar Masaki, dengan nada bicara yang terkesan penuh main-main.

"_Etto_.. hari di mana orang-orang yang tidak punya pasangan akan berkumpul bersama teman-teman dan memakan _chajanme_n ramai-ramai?" jawab Hikaru. Masih tidak yakin sepenuhnya dengan pengetahuan minim yang ia miliki.

"Yup, tepat sekali! Dan sejak kau tidak laku dan tidak punya pacar, maka besok kita rayakan _Black Day_ berdua!" _What_! ? berdua? Dan tunggu dulu! siapa bilang kalau Hikaru itu tidak laku dan tidak punya pacar! ?

Eh, tapi memang Hikaru tidak memiliki pendamping hidup sih untuk saat ini.

"Eeeeh! Kenapa cuma berdua? Bagaimana dengan Tenma dan yang lainnya?" protes Hikaru.

"Kau lupa ya kalau Tenma dan Tsurugi sudah terjalin dalam ikatan yang iya-iya?" balas Masaki sambil mencibir. Mungkin ia sedikit iri dengan pasangan mesra itu, mungkin.

"Ka, kalau Shinsuke bagaimana?"

"Kita tidak mungkin mengajak anak kecil apalagi yang jelmaan pikachu dalam acara macam ini," tukas Masaki. Kini mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Uh... kalau Aoi?"

"Dia sudah terlalu galau akibat _shock_ ketika mendengar berita jadiannya Tsurugi dengan Tenma. Kita tak mungkin mengajaknya sekarang, bisa-bisa nanti dia bakal nangis alay kerena putus _cintrong getoh_!" Dan Hikaru _sweatdrop_. Ah, darimana dan sejak kapan pula Kariya mahir berbahasa _gahoel_?

"Tapi Kariya-kun—"

"Sudah ya, aku pulang dulu. Besok kiat bertemu di air mancur taman jam tujuh malam!" Seenaknya, Masaki memutuskan pertemuan mereka.

"Tapi—"

"Aku akan menunggumu," bisik Masaki di telinga Hikaru, lembut. Membuat Hikaru kembali tersentak. Hatinya seolah terpukul mundur oleh bisikan lembut namun mencurigakan itu.

Hari itu, sang Kageyama junior bersumpah bahwa jantungnya nyaris saja keluar dari rongga dadanya.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Dan begitulah ceritanya. Kini Hikaru hanya terdiam kaku di bangku sambil melihat air mancur yang mengalir indah di hadapannya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Masaki, ia benar-benar tak dapat menebaknya. Kalau Masaki ingin pergi, kenapa harus dengan dirinya?

Kenapa harus Hikaru?

"Ah, gomen. Sepertinya aku agak terlambat." Lamunan Hikaru terbuyar seketika ketika sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya. Masaki, siapa lagi.

"E, eh... _daijoubu_. Aku juga baru sampai kok." Dusta besar. Sebenarnya Hikaru sudah tiba di tempat ini setengah jam sebelum waktu bertemu. Tipe yang rajin, benar-benr keponakan Kageyama Reiji.

"Oke, kalau begitu kita pergi!" Tanpa memperbanyak basa-basi lagi, Masaki segera menarik tangan Hikaru. Sang bocah berambut anggur hanya ber-eh ria sambil mengikuti langkah sang pemuda turquoise. Tak bisa protes, begitulah adanya Hikaru.

Beberapa menit mereka habiskan dengan berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota tanpa arah yang pasti. Berputar-putar, sesekali berhenti di toko-toko tertentu. Dan tentu saja Masaki lah yang memimpin acara _window shopping_(?) ini.

'Uh, sebenarnya apa sih yang kami lakukan? Kenapa kami malah berputar-putar tidak jelas begini? Kenapa kami tidak makan _chajanmen_? Kenapa kami terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang kencan—'

BLUSH!

Kontan wajah Hikaru memerah karena pikirannya sendiri, tanpa diketahui Masaki tentunya. Well, sang bocah anggota _Sun Garden_ itu terlalu sibuk melihat-lihat isi kota Inazuma (yang baginya masih merupakan pemandangan baru) ini. Beruntunglah Hikaru, karena kini Masaki sedang autis-autisnya.

'Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan? Kami ini... tentu saja cuma sekedar teman biasa yang pergi keluar bersama dalam rangka merayakan _black day_, kan?' batin Hikaru, dengan wajah yang masih sedikit merona.

Ah, agaknya sang Kageyama junior itu sedang merasa galau saat ini.

Hingga tanpa ia sadari, langkah kaki Masaki terhenti. Membuat wajah Hikaru menubruk punggung Masaki dengan suksesnya.

"Aduh!" gerutu Hikaru, masih belum sadar akan objek yang menghadang wajahnya.

'...wangi peppermint?' batin Hikaru sembari mengendus bau tubuh Masaki. Singkat, sebelum akhirnya ia sadar diri dan menjauh dari punggung Masaki.

"Ah, maaf karena aku tiba-tiba berhenti." ucap Masaki dengan ringannya, tanpa dosa.

"_Etto_, kenapa kau berhenti... di depan toko ini?" tanya Hikaru sambol menunjuk toko di hadapan mereka, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah toko pernak-pernik. Err, entahlah. Tapi toko ini seharusnya berisi beberapa barang-barang imut nan mungil yang akan sangat disukai para gadis.

"Ikut aku." Eh tunggu dulu. Masaki benar-benar akan masuk ke sana? Memangnya apa yang akan ia beli? Dan untuk siapa? Masa untuk dirinya sendiri? Atau...

Mungkin ia ingin membeli sesuatu, untuk GADIS yang disukainya.

Baiklah, entah mengapa Hikaru jadi sedikit merasa patah hati di sini.

Tapi kenapa juga ia harus merasa patah hati? Hikaru tidak merasakan adanya hubungan tertentu dengan Masaki kan? Tak peduli akan fakta bahwa Masaki cukup sering merangkul dirinya tanpa alasan. Tak peduli bahwa mereka pernah dibuatkan lagu duet yang dalam judulnya ada kata 'chemistry' yang agak ehem—

Oke oke, lupakan.

Meski merasa kehilangan separuh jiwanya(Anang Syahrini dateng), Hikaru tetap memutuskan untuk mengikuti langkah kaki Masaki, memasuki toko yang luar biasa manis itu. Masaki segera melangkah pasti ke suatu sudut toko, tanpa peduli pada tatapan beberapa gadis yang kelihatan seperti akan memangsanya. Yah, Masaki keren keren imut sih. Tak terkecuali Hikaru. Beberapa gadis di dalam toko itu juga menatapnya dengan pandangan yang seolah berkata 'OH MAI GOD MANIS BANGET INI ANAK!'. Yah, dalamnya hati orang siapa yang tahu. Tapi terkadang pikiran mereka benar-benar sangat mudah untuk ditebak. Bahkan bagi bocah polos macam Hikaru.

Masaki berhenti di depan kumpulan beberapa gelang rajutan yang terbuat dari tali. Beberapa gelang terlihat feminin, namun beberapa terlihat cukup keren dan maskulin. Kariya memilih-milih sejenak dan mengambil sebuah gelang, dengan perpaduan warna hitam dan hijau turquoise, sama seperti warna rambutnya. Kemudian Masaki kembali menimbang-nimbang beberapa gelang yang lain. Diambilnya dua pilihan tambahan yang terakhir, sebuah gelang dengan perpaduan warna ungu dan hitam, sedangkan yang satunya adalah perpaduan antara warna ungu dan putih.

"Nee, Hikaru. Menurutmu mana yang lebih bagus?" tanya Masaki sambil menunjukkan kedua gelang itu pada Hikaru.

"Eh? Yang warna ungu dan hitam?" jawab Hikaru spontan. Mendengar jawaban yang polos nan cepat itu, Masaki tersenyum kecil.

"Heh, seperti yang kuduga. Oke, kalau begitu aku juga ambil yang ini!" ucap Masaki dengan riangnya, lalu melangkah ke kasir dan membayar kedua gelang itu.

"Yosh!" Masaki terlihat sangat senang ketika mereka keluar dari toko itu. Gelang berwarna turquoise dan hitam pilihannya langsung ia kenakan, sementara gelang satunya ia simpan di dalam saku.

"_N, nee_... gelang satunya itu... akan kau hadiahkan pada seseorang yang kau sukai ya?" tanya Hikaru, memberanikan diri. Ah, semoga Masaki bilang tidak. Semoga ia tidak berencana untuk memberikannya pada orang lain. Semoga ia tidak menghadahkan gelang itu untuk seseorang yang ia sukai.

"Y, yah... begitulah." gumam Masaki, kali ini tersenyum malu dengan wajah yang merona merah.

Ah...

Hikaru jadi iri. Pada siapapun orang yang akan mendapat hadiah itu.

Sial, mana itu gelang yang dipilihkan Hikaru pula! Tahu begitu ia tak akan memilih ketika ditanya Masaki tadi!

"...Ada apa, Hikaru?" tanya Masaki yang sedikit banyak menyadari adanya kemanyunan dalam ekspresi Hikaru. Tumben sekali, sang Kageyama Hikaru yang 'itu' bisa menampakkan ekspresi kesal yang kesannya terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk.

'Manis...' Tuh kan. Iya kan Masaki? Hikaru itu manis sekali!

"Hehe, kau pasti lelah ya. Ayo ikut aku!" ujar Masaki sambil setengah tertawa. Entah kenapa senang sekali ketika melihat wajah Hikaru yang sedang masam-masamnya itu.

Ya, dan lagi-lagi Hikaru hanya pasrah digeret oleh Masaki. Tak peduli bahwa kini sebenarnya hatinya sedang sebal.

"Tunggu sebentar," perintah Masaki setelah mendudukkan Hikaru di sebuah bangku di taman tempat mereka janjian tadi. Kini taman itu menjadi agak sepi. Aneh, padahal hari belum terlalu larut. Apa ini karena cuaca yang sedikit dingin akhir-akhir ini?

Beberapa menit kemudian, sang pemuda berambut sebahu itu kembali. Tersenyum kecil sambil menyodorkan sebuah cokelat panas kalengan pada Hikaru yang sepertinya mulai kedinginan. Hikaru, yang tentunya masih agak sebal atas insiden gelang tadi nyatanya hanya pasrah-pasrah saja menerima pemberian itu. Toh ia juga butuh untuk menghangatkan diri saat ini. Salahkan _global warming_, bahkan di pertengahan musim semi begini udara masih terasa dingin.

Ah, tapi karena ini malam hari, jadinya ya wajar saja sih kalau udara menjadi dingin.

"Hei, Hikaru." panggil Masaki. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam sekaleng kopi pahit.

"Hmm?" jawab Hikaru, masih sambil menyesap cokelat panas yangdiberi oleh Masaki tadi. Ah, rasanya manis. Hampir saja Hikaru dibuat lupa oleh kekesalannya karena rasa manis ini.

"Menurutmu, apa jadinya bila cokelat panasmu itu dicampur dengan kopi kalengku yang pahit ini?"

"Eh—"

Belum sempat Hikaru mencerna makna pertanyaan tersebut, bibir mungilnya terlanjur dikunci oleh sentuhan lembut dari bibir Masaki. Membuat dua rasa yang kontras itu sedikit menyatu lewat sentuhan minimal tersebut.

"Manis dan pahit. Kurasa campuran kedua jenis _liquid_ ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang namanya cinta." Masaki tersenyum dengan seringai khasnya. Menghiraukan Hikaru yang kini menganga tiada percaya sambil menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Masih dengan ekspresi terkejut dan pipi yang merona luar biasa merah.

"Kau tahu Hikaru, aku menyukaimu." bisik Masaki di hadapan wajah Hikaru.

"Dan aku tidak menerima jawaban tidak." Bersamaan dengan pernyataan final itu, Masaki kembali meminimalisir jarak antara mereka. Kembali memberikan ciuman keduanya untuk Hikaru. Kecupan itu makin intens, lama-lama berganti menjadi lumatan. Makin lama Masaki makin mendominasi, seolah mengendalikan Hikaru untuk memberikan akses yang ia minta.

Dua resonansi beradu, kembali saling berbagi dan menukarkan dua rasa kontras yang mereka miliki. Menggabungkan hal yang tadinya samar menajdi makin tegas. Menyatukan dua rasa yang berbeda untuk membuat sebuah harmoni baru. Ah, mungkinkah cinta itu terasa seperti ini?

"Ka...ri...ya...ku...nnh..!" Hingga akhirnya sang Kageyama junior itu sedikit berontak. Meminta kebebasan untuk kembali menghirup udara. Masaki? Tentu saja ia melepaskan bocah itu. Ia memang _hunter_, tapi ia tak akan melukai mangsa(?) incarannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hikaru, tak peduli akan paru-parunya yang masih meminta pasokan oksigen lebih banyak. Ia dikalahkan egonya yang ingin mendapat jawaban atas perbuatan ini.

"Lihat tanganmu," ujar Masaki, menunjuk tangan kiri Hikaru. Sang bocah anggur itu mengangkat tangan kirinya, untuk mendapati adanya sebuah benda yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Ah, ini... gelang yang tadi dipilih Hikaru?

"_N, nee... gelang satunya itu... akan kau hadiahkan pada seseorang yang kau sukai ya?" _

"_Y, yah... begitulah."_

"..."

BLUSH!

Seperti yang bisa kita tebak, wajah Hikaru kembali memerah padam.

"Aku ingin memberikannya padamu di sini, jadi gelang itu kubawa dulu." terang Masaki, masih tersenyum geli karena ekspresi _hopeless_ yang ditampakkan Hiakru.

Ah, ini konyol. Jadinya dari tadi Hikaru cemburu pada dirinya sendiri dong?

Ah, tunggu dulu. Hikaru cemburu?

Itu artinya...

"Hehe. _Happy Blackday_, Hikaru."

Lagipula seorang Kariya Masaki tidak akan menerima jawaban 'tidak', bukan?

**Rose Day**

"TENMAAAA!" Hari masih pagi. Dan di smp Raimon, di kelas satu ini, rasanya hari sudah menjadi ribut.

Kali ini tentang Shuu, yang rupanya pagi-pagi sudah berlari kencang dan menerjang Tenma. Dengan ekspresi luar biasa galau. Tibat-tiba memeluk Tenma dengan wajah yang begitu horror, yang secara tidak sengaja juga membuat seorang pemuda pedang yang saderi tadi berdiri di samping Tenma melirik dengan tatapan penuh makna pembunuh pada sosok Shuu.

'Sial. Curi-curi kesempatan dia. Padahal sudah ada Hakuryuu,' batin seseorang yang sudah jelas kita tahu siapa.

"S—Shuu! Sesaaak!" ronta Tenma sembari meneriakkan nada E mayornya yang cempreng itu.

"Ah, _gomen ne_ Tenma!" teriak Shuu sembari melepas pelukan mautnya itu. Wew, tak salah bila ia dulunya menjadi anggota tim Zero. Kekuatannya itu... imut-imut tapi penuh tenaga.

"Tak apa. Kau sendiri ada masalah apa Shuu? Kelihatannya galau sekali." Tanya Tenma sambil memasang raut khawatir pada teman sehatinya tersebut.

'Kelihatan tuh. Galau banget,' timpal Kyousuke dengan nada sarkastik. Dalam hati tentunya.

"Um, sebenarnya..."

"Jadi belakangan ini kau merasa kalau Hakuryuu selalu menghindarimu?" tanya Tenma setelah mendengarkan sedikit dari cerita Shuu.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak yakin. Tapi belakangan ini ia selalu menolak ketika kuajak berangkat bersama, makan siang bersama, bahkan menolak untuk pulang bersama juga. Padahal biasanya kami selalu bersamaaa!" adu Shuu sambil tersedu-sedu dengan ekspresi yang akan membuat kita iba padanya.

'Banyak banget kata 'bersama'nya itu.' Kyousuke, lagi-lagi sewot di dalam hatinya.

"Ah, masa sih? Bukannya biasanya Hakuryuu itu akan selalu menempel dengan Shuu ya? Kalian kan sudah seperti magnet," timpal Tenma dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

'Mirip sekali denganmu(Tenma) yang waktu awal dulu selalu menempel padaku seperti kuman,' komentar Kyousuke. Sepertinya bertambah sewot karena keberadaannya dilupakan oleh duo uke yang manis itu.

...sebentar deh Kyousuke, rasanya sedari tadi kau itu merusak suasana.

"Entahlah, apa mungkin aku berbuat salah padanya ya? Tiap kali aku mengajaknya bicara, ia tak lagi menatap lurus pada mataku. Rasanya seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku." Ucap Shuu, masih dengan ekspresi sedih dan dengan kedua mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Tenma dan Kyousuke terdiam.

'Ah, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menghibur Shuu?' tanya Tenma dalam hati. Sebagai sahabat yang baik, tentu saja ia sangat peduli pada teman senasibnya ini. Senasib dalam hal menjadi uke dari dua orang seme yang sama bejatnya.

Sementara Kyousuke termangu.

Tunggu dulu. Kalau tidak salah Hakuryuu pernah mengatakan sesuatu tentang hal ini padanya.

'_Tsunderugi bego, bulukan, najess!'_

Sialan. Ah, bukan itu.

'_Dasar brother complex! Menikah saja sana sama kakakmu dan Tenma! Biar threesome sekalian!'_

Kurang ajar. Ah, tapi bukan yang itu juga.

'_Dapat nilai 90 di fisika saja nyombong kau. Lihat nih, nilai matematikaku seratus tahu!'_

Ck, cari mati itu bocah putih. A, tapi bukan itu juga kata-kata yang tepat.

Sebentar. Entah kenapa rasanya yang diingat Kyousuke tentang Hakuryuu hanyalah pertengkaran mereka dan hinaan serta cacian dari Hakuryuu yang sangat menyebalkan sekali baginya.

Dan entah bagaimana mereka yang 'seperti itu' masih bisa hidup bedampingan. Kalau bukan karena Tenma dan Shuu, sudah dari dulu mereka tawuran. Hakuryuu sendiri memang dingin dan keras kepala. Di dalam otaknya itu hanya ada hal tentang Shuu saja.

Tentang Shuu...

'_Hei Tsunderugi, aku mau curhat.'_

'_Tumben, orang macam 'kau' bisa curhat juga rupanya.'_

'_Berisik! Diam dan dengarkan!'_

Oh, tunggu dulu. Ini dia memori tentang saat itu. Ayo Kyousuke! Lanjutkan pembacaan data(?)

'_Hari valentine kemarin, apa yang kalian lakukan?'_

'_Heh? Tidak banyak. Kami...'_

'_...'_

'_Kurasa imej Shuu sangat cocok dengan bunga itu.'_

'_Lho? Bukannya malah kontras ya?'_

'_Aku akan ... yang banyak! Eh, tapi jangan bilang-bilang pada Shuu dulu ya? Kubunuh kau kalau rahasia ini sampai bocor duluan!'_

'_Masa bodoh. Like I care.'_

'_...'_

'_Kau tahu... tanggal ... Mei hari ...?'_

'_Hari apa memangnya?'_

'_Hari...'_

"AHA!" teriak Kyousuke tiba-tiba, menyebut sebuah merk modem yang sedang cukup populer di kalangan masyarakat. Lupakan, yang penting agaknya sang Tsurugi adik ini baru saja mendapat 'ilham'.

"Doushite?" tanya Tenma sambil memandang Kyousuke dengan tatapan khawatir. Berpikir kalau-kalau Kyousuke sedang butuh bimbingan konseling (lagi) dari kakaknya.

Menanggap pertanyaan Tenma, Kyousuke hanya mengangkat tangannya untuk menepuk pelan kepala sang pemuda _zephyr_ yang ia sayangi tersebut. Pemandangan yang membuat Shuu merasa sedikit iri.

"Hei, Shuu. Kalau kau mencari Hakuryuu, ia ada di kebun belakang sekolah. Cari bagian pagar kawat yang berlubang besar di bagian bawahnya. Masuk saja lewat sana."

Tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi, sang pemuda yang mencerminkan kegelapan itu langsung berlari menuju tempat yang diinstruksikan oleh Kyousuke. Terlalu terburu-buru hingga ia bahkan lupa untuk mengucap terima kasih. Melihatnya membuat Kyousuke tertawa kecil. Dalam beberapa hal tertentu, pemuda itu memang mirip dengan Tenma.

"Sepertinya nanti Hakuryuu akan mengamuk padaku."

Shuu, berlari sekuat tenaga menuju kebun belakang sekolah. Secepat mungkin menerobos pagar kawat yang dimaksud. Kemudian menerobos semak-semak tanpa sadar bahwa sebelah kakinya beru saja tergores oleh semak belukar yang berduri.

"Ah!" pekik Shuu. Larinya segera terhenti ketika impuls rasa sakit itu memaksanya untuk jatuh terduduk. Ia menengok kakinya, sedikit berdarah.

Namun ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya, ia melihat putih.

Begitu banyak mawar putih yang masih belum mekar dari kuncupnya.

Dan putih.

Rambut putih milik Hakuryuu.

"Hakuryuu!" teriak Shuu. Ia kembali memaksakan dirinya untuk berlari, mengesampingkan rasa sakit yang menderit pada kakinya. Hanya untuk berakhir dalam pelukan hangat yang ia rindukan.

"Shuu..?"

"Aaah! KAN YA KETAHUAN DEH!" terak Hakuryuu frustasi.

Lho? Apanya yang ketahuan?

"Shuu, bagaimana kau bisa datang ke sini? ..tunggu dulu! Pasti si Tsunderugi yang membocorkannya padamu ya? Sialan dia!" omel Hakuryuu.

"Maaf. Tsurugi terpaksa memberitahuku karena aku memintanya. Habisnya kau selalu menghindariku belakangan ini, dan aku tak pernah bisa menemukanmu." Ucap Shuu dengan nada bicara yang sedikit banyak terdengar agak kesal.

"...kakimu terluka?" tanya Hakuryuu ketika ia melihat sedikit tetesan darah yang keluar dari goresan pada kaki Shuu.

"Nah, selesai. Lukanya tidak terlalu parah kok," ujar Hakuryuu sembari merapikan perban di kaki Shuu. Ah, Hakuryuu selalu pandai dalam hal macam ini.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?" tanya Shuu to the point. Hakuryuu tidak menjawab, melainkan menunjuk ke arah kebun mawar putih yang membentang di hadapan mereka.

"Kau... yang menanam mawar-mawar ini? Untuk apa?" tanya Shuu.

"Tadinya ini kejutan untukmu. Tapi gara-gara si Tsunderugi membocorkannya, jadinya gagal deh." Ujar Shuu sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Maaf karena belakangan ini aku emnghindarimu. Aku takut bila nanti aku keceplosan bicara soal kejutan ini. Dan aku tidak bisa banyak bersamamu belakangan ini karena aku ingin membuat bunga-bunga ini mekar pada waktunya. Nyatanya juga sekarang mereka masih kuncup sih, hahaha."

"Uh... terima kasih Hakuryuu. Tadinya kupikir kau marah padaku hingga kau mengihdar dariku. Ternyata kau menyiapkan ini semua untukku. Maaf karena aku sempat ragu padamu." Isak Shuu sembari memeluk erat sosok pemuda putih tersebut. Sang naga putih hanya tersenyum lembut sambil menenangkan partnernya yang sedang menangis itu.

"Ta, tapi Shuu... kenapa mawar putih? Aku ini kan dulunya sering dijuluki anak iblis karena warna rambut dan kulit hitam ini." Ucap Shuu dengan nada bicara yang pelan dan dalam. Membawa sebuah kisah lama tentang masa kecil mereka.

"Tapi kau cocok dengan warna putih. Hatimu itu," ujar Hakuryuu, menyematkan setangkai mawar putih yang baru setengah mekar pada rambut Shuu. Seketika sang pemuda bersurai hitam itu terdiam, mendalam kata-kata Hakuryuu untuk kemudian menemukan bahwa betapa bodohnya ia selama ini.

Penampilan luar tidaklah penting, yang penting ialah kebaikan hati.

"_Gomenasai_, Hakuryuu."

"_I know, Shuu. Happy Rose day_."

**THE END**

**Empat drabble, empat pairing, dan empat kegalauan. 0A0 Tadinya mau bikin yang manis-manis, tapi ternyata ini super fail banget. Apa-apaan itu kegalauan di drabble terakhir? 0_0**

**Dan ini mesum. Itu yang valentine ama black day pairnya kan masih kelas satu tapi kok ngegitu banget ya? 0_0**

**Jujur ini drabble isinya empat otp saia. (yang kelima sebenernya YuuichiTaiyou dan keenamnya AlphaFei)**

**Ah, maaf galau. Yang jadi favorit saua di sini tentunya yang black day, dan yang kelihatannya kayak nggak niat bikinnya itu malah yang white day. /pucatpasi**

**Dan paling hancur lagi di rose day. Kenapa pula itu KyouTen pake nyempil-nyempil, mana Kyousuke banyak membatin pulak! DX Tapi ini yang bikin saia suka, karena di sini kesannya Kyousuke itu gontok-gontokan mulu ama Hakuryuu, sementara dua uke mereka sudah klop bange kayak sodara kembar~**

**Btw, 24 Juni nanti fandom kita ultah yang ke-2 lho! XD InaIre lovers akan merayakannya! Ada yang belum gabung ke grup fbnya? Silahkan hubungi saia atau yang lainnya bila ingin berpertisipasi! XD (hampir semua author fandom ini gabung di sana dan sharing~**

**Nee, sudah dulu. RnR? (puppy eyes)**

**Last dimesion will come**

**The Fallen Kuriboh**


End file.
